


Actually, My Name's Margarita

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: i was bored, schuyler sisters, slay peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am Marina and the Diamonds trash and I thought of sassy!Peggy while listening to "Hollywood" so yeah have a short story where Peggy stands up to all you bitches





	Actually, My Name's Margarita

**Author's Note:**

> IDK ENJOY THIS
> 
> ALSO IDK WHICH MARTHA THIS IS
> 
> MY HEADCANON IS THAT MARTHA JEFFERSON IS MUCH MORE NICE (and i made her his cousin too in my modern aus so yeah)
> 
> BUT LOVES TO FIGHT PPL
> 
> SO
> 
> yeah i just wanted to see peggy all sassy
> 
> YEAH

**_One sunny spring day in May, at King Middle School_ **

**_1:50 AM_ **

"Angelica!" Eliza called from across the classroom. "Angie—"

"Wow, you're out of breath, girl! Calm down! What's wrong?"

Eliza tried to catch her breath and pointed to Martha, the school's troublemaker (besides her boyfriend, George Eacker **lmao**.) "She made fun of Peggy!" Eliza pouted. "She made fun of our sister!"

"Oh no..." Angelica thought for a moment. "No problem, I'll just fight her—"

"No!" Eliza begged. "Please. I can't see you get hurt. Plus, Daddy will take away our nights downtown!"

 _Shit,_ Angelica thought. "Well, maybe Peggy—"

"What about Peggy?" Peggy came out of nowhere, causing Angelica to jump into Eliza. "Where the hell did you come from!?"

"C'mon, there's not a single thing that I don't know about. As we speak I have secret lairs and people to do my biding." There was a pause before she added cheerfully: "Anyways! What about me?"

"Um.."

"Martha made fun of you!" Eliza clamped a hand over her mouth. She really can't keep her mouth shut when she's excited. Also, she's a terrible liar.

Peggy cocked her head. "Huh?"

Angelica sighed. "Yeah, Martha was talking shit—but!" She quickly added, trying to stop Peggy from walking up to Martha, which she already was: "Nothing's new, so—Oh, dammit, she's doing it."

Peggy barged between a conversation that included Martha, Dolly and Frederick. "Hey, Martha."

"Ugh," Martha grumbled, waving off her two friends. "What do you want, little bitch?"

"I'm not the bitch, bitch."

Angelica facepalmed.

"Oh, really? No one even knows your name, little girl, so scram."

"Make me."

"Ugh, listen here bitch—"

"Actually, my name's Margarita, whore. That's right, I know you're cheating on George!"

"What!?" George asked as Martha rolled her eyes.

Peggy turned and whipped her hair in Martha's face, who turned red in response. "FUCKING PEGGY—"

"Bye! Have fun having an ex-boyfriend!" Martha stomped her foot and ran the other direction.

"What?" Peggy asked whenever she saw Angelica and Eliza's dumbfounded expression. "You'd fuck up a bitch too."    

__


End file.
